


Clash

by KittieMitties



Series: GhiraLink Week [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Streams are a nice place to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash

For all intents and purposes, it shouldn’t have worked.

Link, quiet aside from his occasional snark, content to drift and snooze the days away. Who's filled with a duty to protect his best-friend-turned-goddess, and who wants nothing more than to see peace returned to the surface and the sky.

Ghirahim, proud and self-assured, extravagant in every way almost to the point of narcissism. Who spews threats like it's mild conversation and revels in the presence of bloodshed.

It's impossible to do anything but rub each other the wrong way.

Yet here they sit in a stream- well. Link sits, letting the bubbling currents cool his heated flesh while his companion lay stretched out on the nearby riverbank. He soaks in the shallow water a while longer, dunking his head under once before wading back to the grassy shore. Dropping down beside Ghirahim, he began to redress, leaning over him several times to retrieve sun-warmed clothes when the other makes no move to help. When he's finished, he settles back on his hands and just observes. His one always visible eye slips open and with an easy smile, tilts his face towards him.

"I know my presence is awe inspiring, Master, but your ogling is simply indecent"

His remark earns him a scoff and an "As if," while attempting -and failing miserably- to hide a smile behind his hand. Satisfied, Ghirahim lets his eyes close and returns to his original spot.

"I hope you enjoy these activities as much as I do, for I don't intend to give them up anytime soon."

With his eyes still shut, the firm weight at his side tells him all he needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3


End file.
